


Pokemon: Platuim

by Goddess_Alexis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Alexis/pseuds/Goddess_Alexis
Summary: A young girl named Alexis has always wanted to start her own adventure. So, when the opportunity to start one comes by, she won't be thinking twice.





	1. Chapter 1

The year is 2012, April 28.

Chapter 1: Starters with my Brother.

 

“ Big Sis! You better hurry up!” Brendon screamed from the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“ Im almost ready! Hold on!” A young female voice said from the top of the stairs. Off in a corner of the living room, A chubby Persian sleeps soundly on the hard floor. In the kitchen, A dad prepares what is thought to be lunch for three people. All was quiet except for the bickering of the children.

 

After a minute, A young girl appears at the top of the stairs. She wears a white hat with a pink pokeball as a design, along with it a pink skirt and also white scarf. A vast color difference to her hazel green eyes and waist length, dark brown, Hair. Behind her back was a backpack as big as her torso. It was black with hot pink lines to show were the zippers are.

 

“ You guys ready for the trip to Sandgem town?” The father asked while cutting apples for his children. The man looked more like his daughter with dark hair and a mustache to accompany it.

 

“ Heck yea! Brendon are you ready?” The little girl pracly jumped down the stairs to met up with her younger sibling.  
“ Yea! Dad, Are we going to get Pokemon this time?”  
The dad looked over to the girl with the look of “ Are you really asking that?”  
Both of the kids got the message and the little girl just had to pouted.

 

“ But Im only two years away! What difference does that make!” The little girl threw her hands up into the air dramatically. The father looked to his elder daughter. They’ve had this conversation before and he was not willing to have it again.

 

“ The difference is that you still need to go to school and that ten is the legal age to explore. You just don’t know how dangerous it can be Alexis.” Alexis, As she was named, watched as her Dad went back to making to what she thought were their lunches. Her brother went ahead and sat down at the TV, were a children's’ Show called “ The adventures of Roserade” played. It was basically a show were a Bedew and it’s trainer travel around Sinnoh in hopes of evolving the Pokemon into it’s fully evolved stage. 

 

Alexis just pouted some more as she watched her dad, this went on until he looked over to her sighed. To the little girl, there was nothing wrong with going on an adventure around the world. All of her other school friends already have Pokemon of their own, ranging from Everyday Sinnoh Pokemon to Pokemon commonly found in other regions.  
It was stupid that her own father wouldn't at least give her one of his powerful ones for show and tell.

 

“ Sweetheart, How bout you take your brother and play outside while I finish up.”   
The little girl beamed at that.  
“ Bub-Bub, Get up! We’re going outside to play a little!” Alexis started to jump up in down in excitement, their father took the excitement as a child just ready to just have fun outside. 

 

Brendon, After listening to the whole conversation, was ready to go and was already almost out the door. As Alexis started out the door, her father couldn't stress out one rule they always had when outside.

 

“ Stay Out of the the tall grass!” and just like that, the two children were out the door. David just had to shake his head, “those two are just like me..” he had finished the lunches awhile ago and was actually preparing dinner for their return from shopping in Sandgem. As he did that, David couldn't help but remember his time as a trainer. The well loved Persian sat in the corner, sound asleep.

*************

 

Alexis couldn't help but have the biggest grin on her face, as she ran through the small town named Twinleaf. Her brother was behind her having a tough time staying close behind. The wind wiped past their faces and nether took notice as they had a destination. They had decided to go straight to the “ Legend Lake” as the two would call it. It’s a big lake with a small cave in the middle of it. The locals believe that a mythical Pokemon is said to live in that cave.

 

But the sibling didn't really believe it. And even if they did, Alexis doubts that out of everybody in the world, they would be one of the many few to see it.

 

When the two had gotten to the fork in the road, Alexis stopped the younger child. “Hey Brendon, I have an Idea, Lets try catching one of the Pokemon here. If we do, then dad might see that we’re able to handle ourselves out here just fine.”

 

“ But sis, We don’t-”

 

“ Have any pokeballs?” Alexis interrupted. Before Brendon could say anything, she pulled of the backpack she’d been carrying the whole time and dug into it. “ While I was getting dressed, I saw these empty pokeballs just sitting on dad’s wardrobe.”

 

After a second, Alexis pulled out four pokeballs out of her backpack and handed them to her brother. Then she grabbed four more for herself.   
“ We can use these to catch a wild Pokemon for ourselves.” Alexis beamed with so much excitement that it could blind a person.

 

“ But Sis..”

 

“ No buts Brother! On the count of three, we’ll both run straight into the grass a find our soon to be life partner!” Brendon was concerned about their safety on a whole new level, he didn't much care for being a Pokemon trainer Like his big sister, but he knew she was being reckless.  
It was very out of nature for her, in Brendon’s opinion.

 

“ Ready? Alright, One…. Two…” Alexis got into what she thought was a runner's start off position. Brendon just held close to the pokeballs in his hands.  
“ THREE!”  
Just as Alexis took a few running steps a voice stopped her in her tracks.

 

“ I hope you plan on using a Pokemon to help you!” The voice sounded mature and in some way wise beyond years. It sounded…. Well old. Both children turned around to see an old man walking their way, Behind him was a younger boy proply a few years older than Alexis. Said younger boy was in red and blue’s while the older man was in brown and gray’s…. The gray’s is his hair on closer inspection. 

 

Once the other pair got close enough, the old man continued. “ Now, If I had not stopped you two just now, one of you could have gotten very hurt.”

 

“ And the other could have gotten a pokemon! Why must you stop me cruel world.” The old man just ignored Alexis’s snarky remark. The boy gave her the mean eye.

 

“ I say this because it seems neither of you have pokemon and well…” Alexis taped her foot impatiently while Brendon looked back towards the small town. The smell of fresh water and grass consumed the four people.

 

“ It seems as though from what i've heard from the girl, That you two are readying to start your own adventure. And just so happens I need someone to do just that.”   
The old man looked at the two children. Just by first impressions, The Girl definitely needs a good whipping in the butt, and going across Sinnoh would do her character some good as well. As for the smaller boy, Having someone older than him would help his anxious mind, an a Pokemon would be the same thing but better.

 

“ Let's make a deal. Lucas, If you mind handing me my suitcase.” The old man looked over to the boy, Lucas, as he instructed him. Lucas apparently understood what the man wanted to do.

 

“ But sir! I doubt they are even close to ten right now!” He protested, reluctancy handing over the case.  
“ Nonsense, everybody need to met Pokemon at some point, and for them.” The old man looked back over to the siblings.  
“ That time is now!”

 

The old man presented the case to the children. “ In here are three rare Pokemon, here is the deal, I will give one of them to each of you and a pokedex in exchange that you help me with my researcher.”  
Alexis’s mouth opened wide to what she was hearing, she was getting her own Pokemon! And a rare one at that!

 

“ I call choosing the first one!” She blurted out without thinking. Lucas and the old man just sighed in defeat.

 

“ Since there are two of you, you both can work on two different subjects.” The old man pointed to Brendon and motioned him to come forward. Timidly Brendon stepped up as the old man opened the case. Alexis pouted.

 

“ Before I present to you,your first pokemon, May I have your name and what your dreams are?” The man had gotten onto his knees to get face to face with Brendon. In a way it made him more relaxed, especially when it was an adult.

 

“ My name is Brendon Ferguson, and I’ve always wanted to safely travel Sinnoh and just make new friends.”

 

“ Boring dream I must say.” Alexis rudely intervened. It was the man’s turn to look at her in a disappointed manner. That shut her up quickly.

 

“ Well Brendon, I shall task you with filling the Pokedex up and learning more about how Pokemon live and learn with humans. Here choose.” The old man brought the case up again waited to see what Brendon would do. Without any thought, Brendon swiped the pokeball on the far right.  
Now in his hand, The ball felt chilly as energy radiated from it.

 

Lucas stepped up to Brendon and hands him a weird looking box.   
“ This is an official Pokedex, Take good care of it kiddo.” Lucas couldn't help but give the way smaller boy a small proud smile. Brendon ended up walking back to his original spot, he couldn't stop looking at the pokedex. 

 

“ Now you, Young woman.” The man pointed to the other child. Alexis walked up to him jumping for joy when he showed her the case.  
Before taking her first and forever friend, Alexis took a stance and gladly pronounced, “ My name is Alexis Ferguson, And I dream of defeating every champion from every region!”

 

Lucas was starting to get amused with her, “ She won't last a day before running back home to her parents.” he thought. In fact, he could already imagine it.

 

“ Alright Alexis, Then I shall task you with Catching as many Pokemon as you can, Then evolving them to their full potential. Here, Choose.”  
Before anyone could do anything else, Alexis swiped up the pokeball closest to her.

 

It felt like it could burn her hand any second as the energy radiated up her arm. Her smile, If possible, grew even bigger.  
Right before Alexis could thank them, A pokedex was handed to her.

 

“ And this,” Lucas opened and closed it, “ Is your very own dex. Take good care of it.”

“ Oh Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!” Alexis toke the dex from Lucas and jumped up to give him a big hug. The other didn't expect it at all and thus awkwardly hugged the smaller girl in turn.  
After the hug was over, Alexis stepped backwards until she was right next to Brendon Again.  
The man was the first to speak.

 

“ Know that you two have your own Pokemon, meaning you can register to be Trainers and compete in the league this year…. Or the next.” He spoke in a professional tone, vastly different to the tone he gave the two when handing them their Pokemon and such.   
The man closed the briefcase and stood to his full height. It was impressive to Alexis, Because she was small, even for her own age.

 

She ended up stumbling over her next few words “ And um.. Where do we go to do that?”  
The man looked down to her.

 

“ Well, There is a pokecenter Near my lad that does it. So How bout this.” He put one on his hands on his chin in thought. “ If you can make it to the next town over with at least two Pokemon, Then My Assistant, Lucas, will escort you to that Pokecenter.”

 

“ Yes sir!” Lucas Chimed in faking his excitement. 

 

“ Well, Good luck you two.” The man said as he walked off to Sandgem, The town closest to Twinleaf. Lucas hastily tried to follow him and right before downright sprinting, Lucas turned around a said, 

“ And Whatever you end up doing or thinking, Just know that your Pokemon will always be willing to do it with you!” And with that, Lucas tried his best to stay next to the man, who was walking relatively fast for an old one.

 

Both the sibling just looked at each other, Brendon was ready to just go home for the day, the excitement was much more than he wanted at the moment, While Alexis was itching to to go home and a officially get ready for her big adventure. But either way, They both could agree that home was the first place to go. But before that, Alexis had a better Idea.

 

“ Hey Bub-Bub, Do you want to test out our new friends?” Alexis raised the pokeball that's just sat in her right hand the whole time.

 

“ Do we have to?”  
“ Yep, And the winner gets to….” Alexis had to think for a minute, looking around at all the tall trees and tall grass.  
“ Compete in the Pokemon League!” 

 

It was a tall, unreasonable, Challenge but, Brendon knew he wouldn't here the end of it if he said no, and she’d take it as a lose. Besides, Who wouldn't want to know what their mystery Starter is?

 

“ Fine, But only because I’d never here the end of it.”  
And at that, Brendon raised the ball in his right hand and threw it into the sky, Alexis backed up a little and did the same. They both did because that's how the people on TV would throw them, The siblings could only guess.  
Immediately The two pokeballs grew bigger and opened up to release a white light of energy.

______________


	2. Chapter 2.

Chapter 2: The stay at home Brother and Already missing Sister.

 

When the white lights hit the ground, Two small figures started to take shape. The one out of Brendon’s ball took the shape of a small blue penguin, While Alexis’s Looked like a orange monkey with it’s butt on fire.

 

“ Piplup!” the little blue penguin Screeched in confidence. It even took a little pose.

 

“ Chimchar!” The other screeched as it did a little dance in excitement. It looked behind itself and Gave Alexis a determined look. She could help but smile.

 

“ Alright…. Um…..Bill?” Alexis sadly didn't know what to call the little Pokemon, and Bill seemed like a good name.  
“ Yea that's it! Bill use…. Flame… Something.” Bill ended up disappointed with its trainers knowledge, So it ran up to her and grabbed the dex out of Alexis’s left hand. Brendon just watched until he go the idea to use his Dex as well.

 

Bill opened up the Dex and pointed the top to itself until a beep was heard by everyone. Then it handed the Dex back to Alexis and a took few steps in front of her.

 

CHIMCHAR, the Chimp Pokemon,  
It’s very Agile. Before going to sleep, It extinguishes the fire on its tail to prevent fires. Moves: Scratch and Leer.  
The Dex talked in a monotone voice.

 

Brendon did the same and got the same results. They both then pointed their Dexs to Brendon's Pokemon.

 

PIPLUP, The penguin Pokemon.  
A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care. Moves: Tackle and Growl.

 

As the Dex said that, Piplup puffed its chest out. Bill just waited for its first command. Alexis’s face contorted into the look of realization. 

 

“ Ooohhh, I get it now!” Alexis looked from her Dex to Bill. “ Bill! Use Scratch!”

 

At that command, Bill rushed over to the piplup and with one of its hands, Practically slapped the other. Piplup, unprepared, Stumbled back a few steps and rubbed it’s face with it’s fin.

 

“ How dare you hurt my….. Emperor!” Brendon yelled across the little battlefield.  
“ Your calling it What?” 

 

“ Yea! If your going to name your chimchar, then I’ll name my Piplup to! Now Emperor, Use Tackle!” With that command, The Piplup, Emperor, reared up and ran straight into Bill hard enough to knock It into Its Trainer. Lucky Alexis was able to catch Bill. Because of the shock, Bill’s eyes had shut tightly as it recoiled.

 

“ Hey!” Alexis looked from Brendon to the little Pokemon in her arms. “ Bill, You ok!?” Bill opened its eyes and looked up to give her a big smile.  
“ Chimchar!” It said enthusiastically.

“ Alright, Bill use Scratch again!” And as before, Bill jumped out of Alexis’s arms and went up to Emperor to hit it right in the head again. But this time, Emperor Stagarded back and landed on its back.

 

“ Emperor, Use Growl!”   
Emperor stood up and opened up its beck to screech loudly, Causing everyone around it to flinch at the sound.  
“ Good job Emper, Now Tackle it hard!”  
Emperor reared up and ran straight for Bill.

 

“ Bill, Dodge it and use scratch!”   
Right before Emperor could hit Bill, the other Jumped to the side and slapped it across the head again. It was at this moment that Alexis Realize she was getting the hang of Battling. Dare she say both her And Brendon have a knack for it. 

 

With a smile on her face, “ Bill! Finish this with one last Scratch!”  
And with that, Bill came up to Emperor and hit it in the stomach region, resulting it to fly right into Brendon, Knocking them both down. When Emperor opened it eyes again, after getting knocked into its trainer, Spirals appeared, Confirming that the Pokemon was out of energy and was simply knocked out.

 

“ I Win!” Alexis Fist bumped into the air, Bill did the same thing, They both were happy to have won their first battle together.

 

Brendon, With nothing to say, Held out Emperor’s Pokeball and pressed the only button on it. The effect was that the small Pokemon in his lap was turned into a red beam and was sucked up into it ball. After seeing this, Alexis got the idea to let her Pokemon ride on her shoulder. Bill did seem small enough.

 

“ Hey Bill, You wanna ride on my shoulder?” Alexis turned slightly and patted her right shoulder. Bill wasn't having any of it as it went up and pressed the button on its ball. Getting sucked up into for the much needed rest.

 

“Alright, you won the battle anyways. It must have been tough.” Alexis said to the pokeball containing her new best friend,she even gave the little ball a loving smile. Then She looked over to Brendon as he stood up and patted his shorts of any dust.

 

*Maybe it was time to really start going home. They needed to anyways as their dad was waiting to take them shopping in Sandgem.* That's when Alexis realised that her Dad would eventually find out about her and Brendon’s new found journey. But she was determined to go, Allowed or not. 

 

“ Hey Bub, how bout we go home and tell dad what we think about his stupid rules.  
At that, Brendon nodded in agreement, not because he thought Dad’s rules were stupid, but because he just wanted to rest before heading out to Sandgem. It’s also a good idea to tell dad on where his only son and Daughter are going.

 

***************

 

“No.” Was the first thing Dad said when Alexis and Brendon told him about the proposal and Pokemon given to them. It was after the trip to Sandgem that they both agreed on telling him. It was after dinner did one of them actually sum up the courage to tell him. So they both got him to sit at the dinner table.

 

“ But Dad! We just need some food for the trip and equipment, Then we’ll be just fine on our own!” Alexis was, Angry, to say the least. She went and pulled almost every bargaining chip she could think of. All except one.

 

“No.”

 

“ Then how bout you give use a some sort of phone, then we could call you when we want to come back home.” Both Alexis and her father were angry at this point. they’ve been arguing over this for the past 30 minutes.

 

“ And I’ve told you that no matter what you say, the answer will be No!” It had become a screaming match between the two and the only one who could stop it was Brendon. But he was currently taking a nice long bath with Emperor up stairs.

 

“ And I say that no matter what, I will still start my Adventure! With or without your approval!” Both of them began standing as they started to unconsciously size each other up.

 

“ Well then, I won't give you my approval and I never will!”  
“BAM.” The table rattled after Alexis hit it hard with her hand. Bill, Who was hidden inside of its ball that as was also hidden in Alexis’s bookbag, felt all of the tension and rage.

 

“ FINE! BE THAT WAY!” With that said, Alexis picked up her Backpack and headed upstairs into the decent sized room Brendon and her slept in. After taking one step into the room, she turned around a closed the the door hard enough for everyone in the house to hear.   
“BAM!”

 

Brendon, still in the bathtub, darted his head to the unexpected sound then to his Pokemon.   
“Do you think Big Sis will be ok?” He asked questionably, with a slight head turn. Emperor just shrugged its shoulders and continued to swim happily around Brendon.

 

Alexis paced around the room and started grabbing things she thought could use for her journey. She found a town map covered in dust atop the dresser, A blank notebook with a few pencils Near one of the beds, and took out some clothes from her side of the closet. All awhile, Bill had at some point came out of its pokeball to watch. 

 

Alexis walked back to her book bag, that was sitting on her bed, to start packing. She decided to put the clothes in the bigger section of the bag, the notebook and pencils behind the clothes in the same section, then the the extra pokeballs/ pokedex in the middle section.

 

With a huff,she looked over to Bill, “ Well, How does it look?” Bill just gave her a worried look, Still not over the argument it over heard.  
“Chimchar?” it said sadly.  
“ Oh Don't be that way. The adventure will be fun, you'll see.” Alexis, More calmed down, Walked out of the shared room and into the room right in front of theirs. It was Father’s room, Alexis was hoping to find some of the things Dad used when he was venturing through Kanto.

 

Her first target was the closet. At first glance, it was packed full with nothing but clothes and old things like broken TMs.But after looking around in the closet, Alexis came out with one of the worn out T-shirts and a worn out wallet. The wallet had a moltres on the cover and $30. Then she dug into the a drawer looking for the belt Dad wore when he was a young Pokemon trainer. She knew it existed because of the many photos she was shown in her younger years. It was easier to find than she thought, as it was hidden behind some more of his clothes.

 

Picking that up, Alexis walked back into the room with her bag to put those in as well. The old T-shirt was folded to be put with the other clothes as the wallet was put near the Dex and pokeballs. Bill’s Gaze shifted from its trainer to the door every few minutes in worry that she’d be caught.

 

Alexis, With belt in hand, tried to attach it to her waist. The belt part kept missing the wanted hole a few times, But on the fifth to sixth try, She was successful in getting the little metal piece to go through the correct hole. She tighten the belt some more and after feeling satisfied, Checked if it felt alright.

 

She moved around the bedroom, the belt moved along with her not once slipping or feeling uncomfortable. Alexis twisted a few times to show it off to her Partner.

 

“ Well? You think I look ok?” She stopped to watch Bill for any sign of an answer. Bill looked Alexis up and down before giving her and thumbs up. It also gave her a half smile.   
“ Really? Thanks!” She gave a happy sigh, then walked into the shared closest for the second time. While in there, Bill went and dug out its pokeball. After finding it, Bill pressed the small button and was sent back into it.

 

Alexis came out with a little plush doll of a shinx. She had owned and cherished the doll ever since forever. There was no way Alexis was going to leave it behind. 

 

After tucking it away with the clothes. After making one final check around the room, she swung the backpack over her shoulder. Already knowing that Bill was safely tucked in her bag for the time being, Alexis opened up the only window in the room and crawled out. 

 

The twilight breeze hit her face like a gentle cold slap as she closed the window, leaving the traces of how she escaped. Now the next problem was to get down from the two story building. To her mistake, the plan was never thought this far ahead.

 

Still, Alexis was determined to get down and start heading off to Sandgem. Lucky, the window was facing away from the houses, meaning it was very unlikely that someone would spot an eight year old trying to run away. 

 

Looking down, the back Porch was concrete with nothing more than plastic chairs and table to break her fall. Given, just because she was falling from the second story doesn't mean it was that far of a fall. Even if she fell hard into the porch, it wouldn't be able to break any bones, She would only hurt herself. Of course there's always the option of going back inside to find a different route.

 

She weighed the options, on one side, Fall and hurt yourself but be able to escape easily, or go back inside and deal with Dad. It took no thinking before Alexis tried opening the window to go back inside. As she went to do just that, her foot gave out to the awkward position of the small railing she was standing on.

 

Was.

 

Alexis gave a short wail as she fell hard into the grass, mere inches away from the concrete porch. Through the fall, she had closed her eyes in wait of the impact. Her whole back blossomed in pain in the landing. Opening her eyes, the sky was starting to get a bit more darker. 

 

“ Darnit! I forgot a sleeping bag!” Her mind rang as she sat up to check in the backpack was fine. It was, Alexis mentally slapped herself in the face.

 

“Well, no going back now.” Alexis stood up and dusted herself off. Looking around, nobody had came out to see what the scream was about and without wasting any more time, She bolted into the sidewalk. With bag back on her shoulder and time before night running thin, Alexis ran down the street into the same direction as the Legend Lake.

 

Her Father sat in the kitchen and watched as she did this. There was the glass back door and window. He sighed as the Soda in the coffee mug was flatinging by the minute. The Persian sat next to its master and looked up at him.

 

“ Merow?” The Persian tilted it head for the head scratched it was receiving.

 

“ That girl is going to be the death of me, Right Moemoe?” The Cat merely Sat, satisfied with the attention it was receiving. 

“ Well,” He sat up, Getting ready to send Brendon to bed for the night, “ I think I’ll send her the supply she had forgotten, Like the sleeping bag.”

 

Moemoe walked over to the couch and jumped up on to the top of it. There, the cat Pokemon layed down to have a much needed rest. The Dad looked over to the cat.

 

“ It's not like I could just stop her forever, I just wish she started a little later than this. Like when she’s 10 or something.”


	3. Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: Call for Family

 

The night had become chilly as stars started to appear. They dotted the night sky beautifully as the tall grass rustled to the sounds of bug and nocturnal Pokemon.

Alexis happened to be standing right in the middle of the fork road, enjoying the slight breeze. She didn't know how long she stood there until Bill came out of its pokeball and grabbed at her skirt.

She looked down to it with a sad but happy smile, “ What is it?” her voice was sweet. Bill pointed to the road leading to Sandgem, the same road covered in Tall grass.  
“ Chimchar!”

“ Yea, Yea, Don't sweat it if we get attacked. I have you, remember?” Alexis leaned down to her friend. The fire on its tail illuminated enough light to see in front of themselves. 

“ Chim, Char…” it gave of a nervous aura, unsure about that statement and what it meant.  
“ Hey, I said Don't worry, If you were able to beat Emperor, then you can beat a few weak bug Pokemon.” Alexis stood to her full height and motioned to follow.

“ Now come on, Let’s try getting to Sandgem by morning.” Alexis headed into the first few patches of tall grass. Bill, realizing that it was about to be left behind, quickly followed suit.

As the two walked, Alexis mentally listed everything she had forgotten while trying to run away.  
“ Sleeping bag, dry food, water,.... Man, If she thought about it, one could say Alexis forgot basically everything but clothes.

“ Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!” Alexis mentally cursed herself. Bill wasn't too far behind, it made sure to stay close just so its trainer wouldn't ram right into a tree. 

Bill also happened to be lost in thought. Though, one could only guess that it was about their current predicament or about how irrational the new and incredibly young Trainer was.

As they continued forward through the dark forest, Bill heard a strange sound somewhere nearby.

“Nig- Nig- Nig- uuuUuUuUUHHP!” Alexis didn't hear the noise, But Bill did. It turned around to see two long,reddish orange, Knifelike arms shoot out from the dark. They snatched up Bill before it could make a sound. Then, in any even faster motion, the unidentified Pokemon slammed Bill down and started playing a soft tune.

Alexis stopped when all of a sudden the world around became darker and darker. Soon it had become dark enough to where she could only see the stars. A sound played all around her. Looking around, She couldn't see Bill’s light anywhere! That immediately gave her fear for the little Pokemon and its fate. 

“ Bill? Bill?! Where are you! This isn't a joke! Bill!!” She started freaking out when Bill didn't respond right away. She also started to unconsciously turn left and right, looked up and down, then spin around, trying to find out where the Pokemon went so fast.  
“ Come on! This isn't funny!” Bill couldn't have run off like that, could it?” The soft tune stopped for a brief moment. Alexis froze when that happen, now trying listen for any clues.

Then, She heard the soft tune being played behind her. It almost made her fall asleep right then and there. It also made her realize that she was even tired in the first place. But Alexis shook her head at that “ I have to fine Bill first!”

Turning to face the music, Alexis ran straight to the sound, she could only guess that the source of the sound was behind Bill’s dicaperince. But she’d be darned to say it was good guess.

************

The sound happened to be moving as well, for no matter how much Alexis ran to it, the sound either stayed the same or got farther away. Every once in awhile, A strange noises could be heard. They sounded like the strange bug Pokemon she would hear late at night. The funny thing was, Alexis never got to see what Pokemon made those sounds.

“Nigh- Nigh- Nigh- uuuuuUuUUUUUPH!”  
And the more frequent cries that sound like a musical instrument being played.

“ Hopefully, Whatever i'm chasing has or knows where Bill is-”

“ BAM!” Alexis rammed right into a tree. Her head bounced off of the seemingly large tree trunk, knocking her out as she fell backwards into the hard ground.   
Her vision blurs as the sounds started drifting off. A strange little figure hops up onto Alexis’s stomach as she give in to sleep. Apparently, Alexis was more tired than she thought.

************

When waking up again, The sky is a bright blue with white fluffy clouds. There are way more trees surrounding her than she thought when walking in the dark. 

It doesn't take long before Alexis jolts up, remembering what had happened in the previous hours. 

Without thinking, Alexis quickly stands up. Her legs gave protest, due to the executive running not too long ago. Her head also ached from standing up to fast, after bashing it. Other than that, she deemed herself just fine to look for Bill.

For some reason, her back felt lighter than before. Looking behind herself, the bag that was currently carrying everything she owned, laid underneath a tree. It shook a little, as if something alive was in it. Alexis started walking over to the bag.

“ Krika!.... Krika!” A small red Pokemon jumped out of the bag. It seemed to be holding the big T-Shirt raided from Dad’s closet. It looked up to see the owner of the raided bag pouncing towards it.

Without much thought, the small pokemon jumped out of the way, Making the girl land right into the bag. The T-shirt still in it mouth. It oddly sounded like one of the many noises Alexis had chased last night.

Now mad that the Pokemon raided and toke the makeshift nightgown, Alexis dug into the bag and pulled out one of the empty pokeballs. If she didn't have Bill to battle it with, she could do the next best thing.

The Small Pokemon had its back turned when something hit the back of its head. In an instance, it was zapped up into the pokeball. Alexis ran up and grabbed the T-shirt in triumph. All a while the pokeball shakes twice. 

“ See that?! I win! And I didn't even need the help of another Pokemon!”

“Click!” the pokeball, that had stayed on the ground the whole time, stopped moving as three little stars appeared over it. The sound just made Alexis look at it. Then her pokedex made a buzzing sound in the bag. Without grabbing the pokeball, she ran over to her bag to pick up and open up the Dex.

KRICKETOT, the Cricket Pokemon.

* Its legs are short, whenever it stumbles, its stiff antennae clack with a Xylophone- like sound.*

The Dex showed a little pokeball next to the name. Alexis, unsure on what to do, pressed one of the buttons on the dex. It turn, the Dex transitioned screens too show a small digital version of the Pokemon. Next to it, was some sort of pink sign, and next to that were a bunch of small lines. Underneath, was a keyboard.

“ Would you like to nickname your Pokemon?” The speakers on the Dex shouted.

“ My Pokemon?” Alexis looked over to the Pokeball. That's when it hit her. 

Looking back to the dex, She started to think of a good name. If she was correct, then the pink symbol meant that it was a female. It was only a guess.

After a bit if thinking, Alexis typed in a name. Then, She went over and picked up the pokeball.

“ I shall call you CrissCross!” The name barley fitted the name bar, but it works. The name CrissCross is a reference to Dad’s Butterfree, Named Crisco.

Holding the pokeball, it didn't feel any different from first receiving Bill…

“ Oh Yea!” Alexis threw her new friend’s Ball into the air. Effectively releasing it or Her. The Kricketot, CrissCross landed onto the ground before the ball did.

“ Krika! Krika!” CrissCross was ready for a fight already. Alexis ran up to her and gave her a big hug. For being a bug Pokemon, CrissCross seemed bigger than one would think.

After releasing her from the hug, Alexis stood up to look down at her. 

“ Alright, So here's the plan. We need to find The other Pokemon named Bill. I need you to help me. Can you do that?”  
CrissCross just looked up at its new trainer in boredom before walking off. It didn't seem to care much with the look it gave Alexis. But either way, At least She had a lead. 

Before running off to keep up with CrissCross, Alexis ran over to the bag to zip it up and pick it up. Slinging it over her shoulder, Alexis ran over to The Pokemon as it continued to walk away. All she could hope was that CrissCross was leading her into the right direction.

**************

After a good 30 mins of paced walking. The duo came across a huge field. At the back of it, Was a cave that looked as if it didn't go very deep. Given, the cave was still big in its own right.

Alexis slowed down to look at the view as Crisscross simply walked further into the field.

“ Hey Crissy, aren't you feeling this weird aura was well.” During the walk, Alexis had decided that CrissCross was a mouth full at times, So decided that Crissy was better for now.

Crissy looked behind herself over to the girl for a brief second. Then turned back to walk a bit more. All awhile, Alexis felt as if hundred eyes were locked on to her.

“ Krika!” Alexis looked over to Crissy, who was now standing at the entrance of the cave. She quickly ran over to the pokemon. Once there, she looked into the cave to see a small figure laying on the cave floor.

“ Bill!?” Without thinking, She ran to the small lump on the floor.

“Nigh- Nigh- Nigh- uuuUUUUHHP!” A large shadow overcasted Alexis just as she had gotten near the lump.As she slowly turned l around to face whatever it was, Now identified Kricketots’ played an ominous tune with their antennas. 

What awaited her was a giant Pokemon that looked similar to a Kricketot but not quite. The pokemon stepped closer as Alexis fearfully tried pulling out the Dex. As it stepped forward, Alexis stepped backwards in intent to keep some sort of distance. 

Alexis was able to find the Dex and open it.

KRICKETUNE: The Cricket Pokemon

* There is a village that hosts a contest based on the amazing variability cries of this Pokemon.*

“ Not very helpful right now!” Alexis ended up tripping over Bill as it finally starts to wake up. She bumps the back of her head onto tof cold and hard surface of the cave floor. Lucky it wasn't enough to knock her out. The Kricketune stops and puts its knife like arms together. 

Alexis, With height adrenaline going through her veins, Quickly picks up a fully awake Bill and the nearest rock.

“ Chimchar?!” Alexis throws the rock at the Kricketune, ineffective on stopping it from starting a sickly tune. It sounded as if death herself was playing her own theme song through a grand hall.

“ Krika, Krika…” Crissy was sitting behind the Kricketune with her ears plugged. All of the other Kricketots were doing the same. 

The song echoed in the cave. Bill and Alexis both covered their ears as the Kricketune played on and on. 

“ Chim… Char…”  
“ Nigh…. Bill! Try using Leer to distract to the Pokemon.

After that command, Bill looked over to the Kricketune, the other doing the same. And Bill gave it the meanest Leer it could ever muster. Just as planned, The Kricketune stopped playing and cowered to it. Is aura lessend. 

“ Alright Bill! Use Scratch on Crisscross! And CrissCross, Use Bide!”

Confused but willing to do anything to get away, Bill ran up to Crissy as she prepared of the attack. Effectively, Bill attacked Crissy only for her to start a build up.

Alexis and Crissy had planned the attack beforehand. Crissy had informed her through writing in the dirt of what was to come. They had both agreed that Bill was to weak to fight the Kricketune on its own. So they planned to get it to attack Crissy bide and use it on the Kricketune. 

The reason Crissy wanted to do all this in the first place was due to how cruel the Kricketune was. She just didn't agree to attacking other Pokemon and people for food rations or fun. It was also mean to her and the others, yet none of them had the courage to fight back.

“ Bill! Keep using Scratch on Crisscross!”  
And with that Bill continued. The Kricketune on the other hand wasn't having it. It put its knife like arms together and instead of playing some sort of song, it had a powerful energy radiate. It then pounced at the two Pokemon. The Kricketots all around them ether stood and watched or cheered for the trainer.

“ Alright! Let's finish this! Crisscross take the hit from Kricketune then use all that energy against it!”

With that said, Crissy jumped in front of Bill as the Kricketune landed the hit. The Pokemon was shocked as the other toke to hit. A bright light illuminated the two as Crissy dished out her own attack.   
Everything went quiet as everyone closed their eyes and looked away from the light. 

It took a minute before the bright light went away and everyone could see again. Eyes collectively looked to were the two Pokemon that were just fighting last stood. There, right were Crissy once stood, Was now a Kricketune. Her slick body was beautifully in the sun. In front of her, was another Kricketune, laying on the ground fainted.

“ Crissy?” The Pokemon looked over to its master with what was the equivalent to a grin on her face.

The crowd of Kricketots went wild with the knowledge that their leader was no more their leader. They all swarmed CrissCross in demand that she’d be their new leader.

Alexis picked up Bill with a soft and happy smile on her face. “ Glad to see your alright Bill” it looked up to her, tired and ready to go back into its pokeball.  
Alexis grabbed said ball out of the bag and returned Bill Back into it.

“ Glad to have you back home buddy.”  
Crissy ran up to her owner, her previous form crawling all around her body.

“ Neigh- Neigh- Neigh- uuuUHHHHPP.” She said in a wishful tone.

“ Do you wish to travel with me?” Crissy just nodded frantically as she tried ripping off the Pokemon.  
All Alexis did was giggle as she grabbed Crissy’s ball out of the bag.   
“ Nup! Nup!” Crissy was sent into her ball, making Kricketots fell onto the ground in sadness. They all collectively groaned as they sat up.

“ Don't worry, You guys! You can just choose your next leader!” With that, Alexis started off for the path, leaving the bug Pokemon to stare at her in disbelief. 

“ I Have someone waiting for me in Sandgem anyways! Besides, Crissy had made her choice to stick with me!”

And with that, Alexis walked off with a new friend, Leave confused Kricketots behind wondering why she just up and left like that, Rather than sit down and help them little more.


End file.
